A Weekend in Florida
by Ali Paige Axx
Summary: The weekend in Eclipse when Edward takes Bella to visit her mother. T just in case...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 The Arrival

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic. I never read anything before like this and hope it's up to your standards! Carry on**

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS THESE CHARACTERS, SADLY I DON'T**

Edward and I exited the plane and walked out into the heat and sunrise of Jacksonville, Florida. He took my hand and for once I was quite happy to hold his icy cold hand, I looked up into his golden eyes and lost all thought. He squeezed my hand and then I looked up and noticed Renee standing there watching us, with a small smile lighting up her features.

"Bella, how much I've missed you!" She came rushing at me and pretty much attacked me.

"Whoa mom. You don't want to break me." I replied and smiled at her and blushed at how she was looking at Edward.

She stuck her hand out and said, "Hello I'm Mrs. Dwyer. You must be Edward. It's a pleasure to meet you." I watched as Edwards eyes were amused with delight as he finally met the woman who raised me.

"It is nice to finally meet you ma'am." He shook her hand and I noticed how she looked down at his icy skin.

"Are you getting a cold dear? Was someone sick on the plane?" Renee asked looking concerned as a mother should, obviously trying to act the part in front of Edward.

"You know now that you have mentioned it I don't really feel very well." He stood and held his stomach for a moment and his eyes flickered to mine for a split second, I caught a short wink. I tried to hold back the laughter that was about to explode from my mouth. I could feel my face burning up from the hidden amusement of him acting sick, like he could be sick ever.

"Well how about we get you home and into bed, that may make you feel a bit better." My mother looked over at me and asked, "Why is your face purple? You look like a plum." She giggled and started walking towards baggage claim.

"Breathe Bella." Edward whispered into my ear, his cold breath sending chills down my spine. I let out a gust of breath I didn't know I was holding and took his hand as we walked out into a bulge of people waiting for their luggage.

For the rest of the afternoon Renee asked questions regarding school and what universities I was applying to. Edward was lucky, being the one sick in the guest bedroom.

"Mom, what is for dinner? Would you like for me to make something?" I asked and looked around the small, dreary kitchen in search of ingredients.

"Oh that would be great sweetie. Would you mind making pasta tonight? I really miss your tomato sauce." She closed her eyes and I could just imagine what she was thinking about. The crusty garlic bread I make with the spaghetti.

"As long as you have all the things I need." I replied and stood up. "But first I'm going to check on Edward." I walked out into the hallway looking for the door he went into.

"In here Bella." I heard him call from a door to the left that was cracked open. I pushed it open and saw the most beautiful man lying there on a blue quilt. "Hey. I heard you're making spaghetti." He smiled his crooked smile and patted the space next to him. "Come here." He stretched his arms out, an invitation I couldn't resist. I walked over to him and lied down next to him, resting my head on his rock hard chest. He kissed the top of my head, I closed my eyes in pure bliss.

"Hey kids, I'm going to head to the grocery store to pick up some food. Don't do anything funny and I mean it young lady." Renee poked her head into the doorway pointing at me.

"Okay, no funny business. I get it mom, have fun at the store." I said sarcastically and snuggled closer to Edward. I heard his chuckle rumble through his body. "What's so funny?" I asked looking up into his eyes.

"You." He smiled and reached down and kissed me, pulling away too quickly. I frowned and closed my eyes, laying my head back onto his chest. "Are you tired?" He asked and rubbed my back.

"Just a little. It's the time changed." I replied and I heard the start of my lullaby come from his lips. I felt the greatness of unconsciousness wrap itself around me and I was off into dream world.

**Thanks for reading! Review please! I'd love to hear your feedback! :) Alex**


	2. Chapter 2 A walk on the beach?

**Hey guys. I'm so happy that many people have liked my story so far! I have just a few things that I'll tell you at the end of this chapter. Carry on reading...**

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS THESE CHARACTERS, SADLY I DON'T**

* * *

I awoke with a start sensing something in the darkness. I blinked my eyes trying to rid them of sleep.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I heard a ghostly whisper in the shadows. I realized immediately it was Edward.

"No, it's okay." I replied and stretched my arms above my head. "I'm not really tired anymore. What time is it?" I asked and looked over to him sitting at the end of the bed, his back facing me.

"Uh, 3 in the morning. You fell asleep very early." He whispered. "Your mother made me leave and sleep on the couch. She finally fell asleep about a half hour ago." He turned and looked at me, his golden eyes shining in the night.

"Aw man I didn't make Renee and Phil dinner." I felt guilty all of a sudden and sat up in bed. "What'd they eat?" I asked.

"Pizza I believe. I wouldn't know I took a shower." He chuckled and looked at me.

"Your hair is like a haystack." I reached up and tried to smooth down the tangles. He moved his hands and pulled mine away from my head.

"You still look beautiful though." He smiled the crooked smile and pulled me towards him. I folded myself into his cold embrace. I sighed and snuggled closer to his rock hard body.

"Are you hungry?" He asked after hearing my stomach gurgle. Nothing goes unnoticed.

"Just a little. Don't worry I can manage." I said and closed my eyes. Relaxing in the silence of night and hearing the cicadas singing in the distance.

"Hey, how about a walk on the beach?" I asked and stood from the bed, stretching my legs and walking towards my suitcase and grabbing a sweatshirt.

"At 3 in the morning, Bella come on its probably cold outside." He walked towards me and pulled me into him, hugging me closer.

"No, it's Florida. It's not as cold as Forks." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Let's go." I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the door. "Shh…" I whispered and cracked open the door.

He chuckled and cradled me in his arms and before I knew it we were standing out on the beach, across the street from the Dwyer's house.

"Stupid vampire speed." I mumbled and saw Edward smile as he set me down on the ground. I stumbled forward not ready for the contact with the ground, but he caught me, of course. I felt the familiar blush light up my cheeks as he took my hand and guided me to the water.

"The water should be warm, this time of year." He said and rolled his jeans up a bit. I watch as he took off his shirt.

"Where are you going?" I asked as his gorgeous abs came into view.

"Taking a swim." He said and walked closer to the surf. Dipping his feet in first then he disappeared. I stood there for a few minutes looking around me at the darkness and footprints.

"Edward, this isn't funny. Where'd you go?" I whispered.

"Boo." I screamed searching the darkness for the inhuman face I loved. He stepped out of the water laughing and dripping wet. Edward looked more like a god now than he ever had before, with dripping wet hair and water droplets gliding down his chiseled chest. I sighed with contentment.

"Holy crow." I said and blushed as I fell to the ground and heard very loud snorts coming from a certain vampire. "You'll wake up the neighbors." I yelled waving my hand around us. He quieted down until all I saw was his shaking body filled with laughter.

I huffed and stood to start walking down the beach. "Bella come on you know it was funny how you just fell to the ground all of a sudden. I wish Emmett had seen that!" He said wrapping his arm around my waist. His silent laughter still rocking his body, I felt a rush of warmth to my cheeks.

"You wouldn't." I said and turned in his arms to look at his face, which held an innocent expression. "Where is the cell phone?" I said and motioned for him to hand it to me.

I searched the phone for the videos, looking for me falling flat on my ass, but I found nothing.

"You're sneaky." I said and pointed a figure into his chest, emphasizing the sneaky. He reached up and took my finger into his hand which was surprisingly warm.

"It's the water. That's why I went in." He said put my hand on his cheek; it was hot like a human's skin. "And no I didn't record a video." He said into my ear and kissed below it, pulling me closer to him. I reached around his waist and kissed his neck and started walking back towards the entrance to the beach.

"Renee is probably searching for us right now." I said and heard the distant rustling of sand. Edward's body became rigid awaiting the person around the corner.

* * *

**Now, what I wanted to tell you was that I may not be able to update during the week, due to the amount of homework I recieve and afterschool activities. If I can update at all I will have the chapter up by Wednesday but I'm not giving any promises! **

**If you have any ideas just tell me and I'll let you know if I'm going to use it! Please review I love hearing your thoughts and opinions! Thanks! **

**:) Alex**


	3. Chapter 3 Argument

**Alrighty. I know I said I would probably update by Wednesday, but due to people asking me to update soon I just couldn't refuse! haha. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed! but I only have 4 reviews and 11 alerts! Come on people please review! It means so much to me! **

**Thanks to** **TwilightSagaLover543** **for being so nice and supportive...check out her stories they are awesome! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters, sadly I don't**

**Here is Chapter 3**

**-A Weekend in Florida-**

**Argument**

* * *

I stopped and leaned back into Edward waiting for the mystery person to come around the dunes. I heard Edward sigh and relax against me and I instantly let my guard off.

"Isabella Marie Swan! What the hell are you doing out in the dark at 4 in the morning!" My mother screamed at me. "All I know is that I went to check if you were feeling better and you weren't there and neither was Edward!" She yelled. I looked up at Edward noticed how his face seemed to tell me he was nervous. "Hey and you don't think this will help to get onto my good side, young man." Renee pointed her blood red nail into Edward's chest, now she had gone way too far.

"Mother, don't blame this on Edward. I was the one who came up with the idea to go on a walk on the beach!" I screeched my face becoming purple. Edward rubbed soothing circles onto my back. "I just don't know why you can blame Edward when you don't even know him!" I utter and just look at her face and watch as her eyes turn from disbelief to being unsure of herself

"He gave me a pretty good impression of himself when he left you, Bella. Maybe he isn't who you think he is." She whispered and turned on her heel to head back to the house.

"Mom, wait." I say reaching out towards her arm. "Don't be like this, try to get to know Edward. Don't judge a book by its cover." I try to convince her to give him another chance but I can tell she has already made her choice.

"Sorry Bella, but I can't, not after what he did to you. I still can't get that image from my mind of you when I came to take you away from Forks." Edwards's teeth came together in an audible snap making me jump. I looked back at him, his thumb and forefinger were resting upon his nose and his eyes were closed.

I remember that day. I had a conniption when she tried to pack my bags. I was still in my deep depression at that point.

I watched as Renee finally made her way to the edge of the sand and onto the room, entering her perfect little cottage. I heaved a sigh and turned around to face Edward, knowing what was about to come out of his mouth.

"This wasn't a very good idea." He mumbled, his eyes still closed, I reached up to his hand and pulled it away from his face and wrapping them around me. I hugged myself closer to him and breathed in his wonderful scent and buried my face into the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry." I said, my voice muffled by his shoulder. He touched the back of my head and I pulled back to look into his smoldering eyes.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay." He said and caressed my cheek; I leaned into his hand, closing my eyes in happiness. "Your mother is watching us through the window." He whispered into my ear. I looked up and over to the house and saw the curtains swinging.

"Why was she watching?" I asked, thanking in my head that he could read minds.

"She just wanted to see how you reacted to everything." He said as he started walking up on the ramp that connected the beach to the road. I tried to stifle a yawn as we stepped up onto the tiny porch. "You're tired. Why don't you head off to bed? I'm going to call Carlisle." Edward kissed my forehead and pushed me into the living room.

There was no sign of life as I reached the guest room. Sprawling myself out on the bed, I began to think about the discussion with Renee and how much she had changed over the short period of time I had not seen her. She seemed like a different person.

Hopefully she will forgive Edward soon and then we can enjoy the rest of the weekend I thought as I felt Edward pull me into his cold embrace and kiss my cheek.

"G'night." I mumbled already feeling the darkness grab me in its hold a second time that night.

* * *

**Well? How'd you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks again for reading and thanks to all who have me on alerts and to the people who have reviewed!**

**I'll try to update soon, since I have stopped swimming. I'll probably be updating more often...NO PROMISES THOUGH!**

**:) Alex**

**\/ hit the button! \/**


	4. Chapter 4 Morning

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, I feel so loved! haha :)**

**This story has 17 alerts, 6 faves and 8 reviews. Now I know we can do better! :D**

**Thanks to everyone for reading and now here is Chapter 4 **

**I'll talk to you a bit at the bottom but for now, carry on reading...**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters, sadly I don't**

* * *

_A Weekend in Florida_

_Chapter 4 Morning_

In the morning I saw a bright light from behind my eyelids. I stretched and opened my eyes finding the source of light, the window. I groaned and rolled over onto my side and bumped into something lying there. I opened one eye to look and noticed Edward, with a small smile on his face, looking down at me. I moved closer to his cold body, cooling down my over heated one.

"Morning." I said into his nice button down shirt. I breathed in his wonderful scent and realized he must have gotten a shower. I must smell like a pig, I thought as I realized I hadn't showered in a day. "I need a human moment." I said and stood from the bed walking towards my suitcase and grabbing my things just to head into the adjoining bathroom.

I turned on the shower and got in. Letting the hot water wash off the sand that was on my feet still. I poured a good amount of shampoo in my hair and lathered up. After spending a long time in the shower I stepped out and changed into a dark blue top and khaki shorts. Blow drying my hair seemed like it took forever, but I finally finished. I opened the bathroom door and walked into the bedroom feeling the cool breeze of the fan.

Edward wasn't there so I headed out into the family room, looking for him. I heard my mother talking in the kitchen so I stuck my head in the doorway, seeing my mother talking to Edward where he sat at the table.

"You know that Bella used to love the sunshine. I don't know if she still does though." She said and turned back to stove flipping pancakes in the process.

"Hey mom, let me help you there. No need to burn a good batch of pancakes." I joked and walked towards Renee, taking the spatula from her hand.

"Haha, very funny." She replied, sarcastically and plopped into a chair and started reading the morning paper.

"So, Edward how did you sleep after you finally fell asleep?" I asked turning to look at him, he looked to be in deep thought and jumped when I started to question him.

"Uh, I slept fine thank you." He answered looking into my plain Jane eyes. I smiled at him and he returned with his crooked grin.

"Well mom what do you have planned for today?" I asked scooping a pancake onto a plate and pouring syrup onto it.

"I thought that we could do some shopping down at the shops in the plaza and maybe go to the beach afterwards." She said, nodding thanks as I set the plate down in front of her.

Edward watched me walk back to the stove and said, "I just realized that I have to work on an essay that is due on Monday!" He smacked himself in the forehead; I chuckled at his excuse to not go out in the sunlight.

"Then I guess it's just you and me, Bella." My mother said smiling. I sighed and went about making myself two pancakes complete with chocolate chips.

"Sounds good. When would you like to leave?" I asked and flipped the pancake seeing a nice golden side.

"How about in a half hour? I'll go change right now." She said and stood from her seat, heading towards her bedroom.

"What are you going to do while I'm gone?" I asked Edward.

"Work on a paper." He replied, winking. My mother must be listening, so I tried to go along with it.

"What is it for?" I smiled at him.

"English, it's on the book Romeo and Juliet." He said, and I knew he was thinking about how much I loved that book. I sat down and ate my pancakes, basking in the silence.

"Well, are you ready dear?" My mother asked, coming into the kitchen in a pair of Bermuda shorts and black t-shirt.

"Yes ma'am. Let me just grab my purse." I said and went into the guest bedroom looking for my purse

"Looking for this?" I heard a musical voice say, I jumped and turned to my personal Adonis. He handed me a bag that I'd never seen before, it was a Coach bag. "Alice bought it." He said, noticing my distraction.

"I'll see you later." I said and gave him a kiss. Letting my lips linger on his for a moment.

"I think you should go before Renee starts looking for you." He said and I saw the hesitation in his eyes.

"Bye Edward." I said and walked out of the room, away from the love of my life for the day. How was I going to make it through a day with my mother? It was time to find out…

* * *

**Now I know these are short chapters...I'll try to make them longer, but I dont know if I will. **

**I might put up the bag that Bella got from Alice and her outfit on my profile, if I find something nice :)**

**Now here is my idea, I want to get up to 25 reviews, if I don't I wont update for a little bit. So PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Thanks,**

**:) Alex (:**

**\/HIT THE BUTTON FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER! \/**


	5. Chapter 5 Shopping?

**Hello again! I have finally updated! I was pretty busy yesterday so I didn't have anytime to write...**

**So anyway I just wanted to say I have 29 Alerts, 10 Faves and 21 reviews! Which is very exciting considering it's my first story!**

**I would like to thank: Twilightsagalover543, Naleyislove23, Cullenprinez, mature twilighter, Melted-Golden-Eyes, PeaceLoveCullen, Stephenie Rice, enchanted girl, Edward911, A is for Angel, Dawg2T4, Shelby CObra, and NicoleNoel for reviewing! You guys rock! **

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS THESE CHARACTERS, SADLY I DON'T**

**All righty well here is chapta 5!**

**carry on...**

* * *

We drove to the local mall and went into all the stores. I loved hanging out with my mom but I it was starting to wear on me.

"Mom, when are you going to be done shopping? You already have about 20 bags." I said pointing at the assortment of shopping bags at her feet. We were sitting at a table in the food court eating a slice of pizza.

"I want to go into Victoria's Secret and then we can head home." She replied taking a huge chuck off of her pizza and eating it. I looked around at all the people in the mall. There were so many. Shouldn't they be outside enjoying the sunshine? I wondered.

Time seemed to pass slowly as we made our way into Victoria's Secret, the worst store ever built. I looked around at the crazy colors of panties and variety of the all mighty 'Wonder bra!' Oh god, what was I getting myself into?

My mother scurried off into the lingerie section probably getting something for Phil. I did not just think that. I wandered over to the '5 for twenty' underwear and started choosing cute patterns, stripes, polka dots and plaids. I then went and looked at the lip-gloss waiting for my mother to come and check out.

I then heard loud laughter coming from the room Renee disappeared into. I walked in and saw my mother talking to someone. I wonder who…

I walked over to them and stopped next to her. They were talking about some weird dinner party or something like that.

"Oh, I'm sorry I am being rude. Bella, this is my next door neighbor Nora." Renee introduced us and I shook the lady's hand

"It's nice to meet you." I said and smiled at the older woman.

"Likewise." The woman replied and jumped right back into the conversation with Renee. I stood looking around and noticed a guy about my age looking at me across the room. He seemed to be with a girl and was most definitely checking me out. I just couldn't believe that this kid was openly staring at me. Suddenly he noticed my stare and winked at me. I was disgusted by this guy. He has a girlfriend for crying out loud!

I turned on my heel and walked to the register and paid for my underwear and walked out of the store and sat in one of the many benches lining the mall. I pulled out the cell phone that Edward gave me before I left and dialed his familiar number.

"Hello." I heard his velvety voice and instantly relaxed.

"Hey. What you up to?" I asked and sank down on the chair.

"Watching the ocean from the window. What are you doing?" He asked.

"Sitting outside Victoria's Secret waiting for my mother." I said and watched as a group of girls walked into the store.

I heard him chuckle. "Didn't want to get anything?" He asked and I could hear his amusement.

"Actually for your information I purchased some new underwear." I replied.

"Oh." He dropped the subject. "When are you coming home?" He asked, obviously interested.

"In a half hour, probably. Now don't get your hopes up though."

"Okay. I miss you." He whispered.

"I've only been gone for a few hours."

"Well it seems like forever." He replied, sighing into the phone.

"I miss you too Edward."

I saw Renee walking towards me and quickly said my goodbyes to him and stood from my seat.

"I was wondering where you disappeared to." She said, flustered. "I looked everywhere for you."

"Oh sorry. A girl can only take so much shopping in one day…" I said trailing off.

"Oh you want to go home." She replied, suddenly sad.

"Well we can go to another store and then we can go home." I said thinking of another store we could go to.

"No it's okay. I think I bought enough for one day." She said picking up her shopping bags and heading towards the exit.

I pushed open the doors and headed out into the blistering sunshine…oh how I couldn't wait to get home to Edward…

* * *

**Okay...I know it's short (it's shorter than any of my other chapters) but this was just a filler...ya know what I mean?**

**I hope you all review, especially those who have added me to alerts! **

**Thanks guys for the great feedback!**

**talk to ya soon!**

**Alex :)**

**\/Hit the BUTTON! \/**


	6. Chapter 6 Evening

**I am so sorry that I haven't update in a few days. This past weekend was pretty busy for me so I really didn't have any time to write. **

**Anyway...carry on...**

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS THESE CHARACTERS. SADLY I DON'T....**

* * *

We drove into the scruffy looking driveway and I instantly looked into the front window expecting to see Edward's beautiful face. Nothing was there. I sighed and opened the passenger door to Renee's Jeep Cherokee. I walked to the trunk and helped her take all the bags out and carried them into the little cottage.

"Edward?" I called into the dimly light house. My eyes were searching everywhere.

"Hmmm?" I heard someone call from behind me in the hallway.

"What are you doing?" I asked and walked into his waiting arms. Snuggling closer to his cold body.

"Taking a quick cat nap." I looked into his rapidly turning black eyes and saw the amusement. Renee must be listening…

"Oh." I dropped the subject and looked around the room. "What do you want to do? Want to watch a movie?" I asked and plopped onto the leather couch, turning the television on with the remote.

"I suppose." He replied and gracefully sat down next to me carefully keeping noncontact for my mother's sake.

"Hey kids. What would you like for dinner?" My mother trudged into the room and took one look at us, noticing how we weren't touching and sat in the arm chair.

"How about Chinese?" I asked and saw Edward nod his head.

"Okay. I'll go order something. Oh and Phil won't be here until later tonight. So hopefully you'll see him before you leave tomorrow." She said standing and going into the kitchen. We continued watching some meaningless sitcom and I heard Edward chuckles from some stupid comment they made.

"You're actually watching the T.V.?" I asked, surprised. Normally he would stare off into space or be stuck in his own thoughts.

"Yes, I am known to do that sometimes." He said.

I laughed, "Sure you are."

"Hey don't laugh at me." He said and nudged me in the arm. I chuckled.

"Okay, Mr. T.V. let's get back to the show." I was actually enjoying watching it with him.

We must have watched a good two hours of this show and finally I couldn't take it anymore. "Where is my food! I'm hungry." And as if my stomach was listening it growled.

"I can tell." Edward said. "Renee should be pulling into the driving in three, two, one." On cue I saw head lights flash through the open curtains.

"You're tricky." I said and gave him a quick kiss.

Renee opened the front door and came in with two bags filled with food. My eyes went wide and I looked at Edward. He shrugged.

All I could think about at dinner was how much food we were wasting. I only ate one carton of Pork Lo Main and my mother ate a little bit of her beef and broccoli, while Edward sat there pretending to drink a glass of water. He claimed he wasn't hungry, saying he would eat later. Yea, later my ass. As soon as I thought that I began wondering how Edward was doing with having me around so much. I looked at him quickly and noticed him staring at me. I was suddenly lost in his eyes, praying that Renee didn't notice. His eyes were blank and then they held some emotion that I could not point out. I'd have to ask him later about that.

After about another 10 minutes of eating my mother declared that she was stuffed and was going to take a shower, and she said no funny business. Like there would be any.

"Yes, ma'am." Edward replied politely. Standing and taking the plates and carrying them to the sink, wrinkling his nose behind her back at the stench of food. I chuckled and took my fair share of trash and dumped it into the garbage can. I put the rest of the food in the refrigerator, saving some for Phil. I turned around and noticed Edward leaning against the counter top. Of course all his cleaning was already done.

"That was quick." I said and sauntered over to him, snaking my arms around his waist and resting my head on his chest. I sighed as he wrapped his arms around to my backside and rested his hands at my back. We must have stood like that for a good five minutes before I felt Edward kiss my hair and let go of me.

"She's out of the shower." He mumbled and kissed my earlobe. I looked at the clock and noticed it was about 10 o'clock. Where had the time gone? I wondered.

"I'm heading off to bed." I said and left the room, going into my room and laying on the bed. I would change later, I thought before I felt unconsciousness take me into its hold.

* * *

**Okay that was a really short chapter and I know I've ended most of the chapters with Bella falling asleep but right now I'm in no mood to write. **

**I'll try to get out another update soon...**

**thanks Alex**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU! :)**


	7. Chapter 7 The Walk

**Hey guys! Wow I actually update in a day! All right well here is chapter 7 in this chapter is the walk from Eclipse I marked where it is, soo if you don't want to read it thats fine with me...**

**A bit of fluff in this chapter as requested by TwilightSagaLover543...now it might not be what you call fluff but you'll find out...**

**I want to thank you all for all the reviews, I'm so thankful and I feel so loved! :D**

**Carry on...**

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS THESE CHARACTERS, SADLY I DON'T**

* * *

I felt someone kiss my head in the morning and groaned. Rolling into something hard and nuzzling my head into it. I felt a chuckle radiate through his chest and sighed, cuddling closer into Edwards cold body. He ruffled my hair and I looked up into his eyes, instantly loosing any though as I stared into those never ending orbs. There was so much emotion in his eyes and I scrunched my eyebrows trying to read them, but as soon as I was starting to get an idea his eyes went blank and he sighed pushing me away.

"Renee is getting up; I should head back out to the couch." He kissed my forehead and rolled out of the comfy bed. I pulled the old quilt up and over my head falling back asleep quickly.

* * *

"Sweetie, wake up. You only have a few hours before you need to head back to Forks. I want to go for a walk with you." My mother was patting my side, trying to wake me up from the glorious slumber I was in.

"C'mon mom just a few more minutes." I said and pulled the pillow over my head.

"Edward, can you help me here?" I heard her ask and felt an icy hand replace where my mothers was.

"Bella, wake up." I could hear the amusement coming from his voice. "I will force you out of this bed." He said and I knew he was serious.

"No." I said like the stubborn person I was.

"Always stubborn." He muttered and I felt him lay down next to me, his hand moving my body closer to his. He rubbed his nose along my neck and up to my jaw, breathing in my scent. I sighed and leaned into him. His lips touched mine for a second and he pulled away, rolling my body so that I was facing him. He took my face into his hands and he kissed me, hard. I instinctively locked my fingers into his bronze hair.

After a few moments I pressed my tongue to his lips and he pulled away, giving me a pointed look. God, we were going to get married soon and he was acting like we'd never kissed before. I groaned and lay on my back, breathing heavily.

Once my breathing was back to normal, I looked over to Edward and saw his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb him. I sat up and got out of the cozy bed and went over to my suitcase filled with Alice's fashions. I pulled out a pair of jogging shorts and a plain t-shirt. I turned to Edward and saw him watching me. I smiled at him and he returned with his crooked grin, his faces twinkling in the morning sun.

"I'm going to change and then my mom and I are probably going for a walk. Are you okay by yourself?" I asked.

"Yes mother." He said sarcastically.

"Hey, I don't want you to get lonely." I said and walked into the adjoining bathroom brushing my hair and changing into my clothes. "I'll be back soon."

**FAST FORWARD TO ECLIPSE PG 66. **

Renee and I ambled along the sidewalk, trying to stay in the range of the infrequent palm tree shadows. Though it was early, the heat was smothering. The air was so heavy with moisture that just breathing in and out was giving my lungs a workout.

"Bella?" my mother asked, looking out past the sand to the lightly crashing waves as she spoke.

"What is it, Mom?"

She sighed, not meeting my gaze. "I'm worried…."

"What's wrong?" I asked, anxious at once. "What can I do?"

"It's not me." She shook her head. "I'm worried about you…and Edward."

Renee finally looked at me when she said his name, her face apologetic.

"Oh," I mumbled, fixing my eyes on a pair of joggers as they passed us, drenched in sweat.

"You two are more serious than I'd been thinking." She went on.

I frowned, quickly reviewing the last two days in my head. Edward and I had barely touched-in of her, at least. I wondered if Renee was about to give me a lecture on responsibility too. I didn't mind the way I had with Charlie. It wasn't embarrassing with my mom. After all, I'd been the one giving her that lecture time and time again in the last ten years.

"There's something….strange about the way you two are together," she murmured, her forehead creasing over her troubled eyes. "The way he watches you- it's so…protective. Like he's about to throw himself in front of a bullet to save you of something."

I laughed, though I was still not able to meet her gaze. "That's a bad thing?"

"No." she frowned as she struggled for the words. "It's just _different_. He's very intense about you…and very careful. I feel like I don't really understand you relationship. Like there's some secret I'm missing…"

"I think you're imagining things, Mom," I said quickly, struggling to keep my voice light. There was a flutter in my stomach. I'd forgotten how much my mother _saw._ Something about her simple view of the world cut through all the distractions and pierced tight to the truth of things. This had never been a problem before. Until now, there had never been a secret I couldn't tell her.

"It's not just him." She set her lips defensively. "I wish you could see how you around him."

"What do you mean?"

"The way you move- you orient yourself around him without even thinking about it. When he moves, even a little bit, you adjust your position at the same time. Like magnets…or gravity. You're like a satellite, or something. I've never seen anything like it."

She pursed her lips and stared down.

"Don't tell me," I teased, forcing a smile. "You're reading mysteries again, aren't you? Or is it sci-fi this time?"

Renee flushed a delicate pink. "That's beside the point."

"Found anything good?"

"well there's this one- but that doesn't matter. We're talking about you right now."

"You should stick to romance mom. You know how you freak yourself out.

Her lips turned up at the corners. "I'm being silly, aren't I?"

For half a second I couldn't answer. Renee was so easily swayed. Sometimes it was a good thing, because not all of her ideas were practical. But it pained me to see how quickly she caved into my trivializing, especially since she was dead right this time.

She looked up, and I controlled my expression.

"Not silly- just being a mom."

She laughed and then gestured grandly toward the white sands stretching to the blue water.

"And all this isn't enough to get you to move back in with your silly om?"

I wiped my hand dramatically across my forehead, and then pretended to wring my hair out.

"You get used to the humidity." She promised.

"You can get used to the rain, too." I countered.

She elbowed me playfully and then took my hand as we walked back to her house.

* * *

**If you didn't notice I changed the ending of the chapter from _walked back to the car _to back to the house. **

**Well, next chapter with probably be the last chapter. Edward and Bella will say their goodbyes and off they go back to Forks!**

**Thanks again!**

**Alex**

**Review Please and Thank You!**


	8. Chapter 8 All Good Things Come to an End

**Alrighty well here is the last chapter. I have nothing really to say but Thank you all who have supported me along the way! **

**I enjoyed writing this story a lot and want to write more. Hopefully sometime soon! **

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS THESE CHARACTERS, SADLY I DON'T**

**Thanks again!**

**Carry on with the final chapter**

* * *

The rest of the morning went by in a blur and before I knew it. I was saying my goodbyes. Renee's face was teary and sad.

"Oh Bella, I'm going to miss you so much!" She sobbed, wrapping her arms around me and squeezing me tight.

"I'll see you soon, I promise." I said and squeezed her back. Edward was standing by a newsstand giving us privacy. He must have felt me looking over at him because his gaze landed on my own and I was lost for a moment. I shook my head and looked down at my poor mother, silently wiping her tears. "Well, Mom, I think Edward and I should being heading off to security." I said and patted her back, trying to calm her.

"So soon?" She said starting to sob again at the thought of me leaving.

"Mom, relax. I'll see you soon." I said kissing her cheek and hugging her. Edward showed up at my side and stuck his hand out.

"Thank you Mrs. Dwyer for having me at your home." He said politely. My mother looked at his hand and then pulled him into a hug. I watched her face as she felt his icy body.

"Oh my, Edward. Are you getting sick again?" She asked looking worried.

"No, actually I feel fine." He replied, hesitantly and stepped away from her. He looked at me pleadingly.

"Uh, mom, we need to go." I said and picked up my carry on while Edward took my suitcase and his. I gave her a quick hug and took off after Edward. We walked in considerable silence until we reached the security area. "That was a close one." I said wiping my forehead for dramatic affect. He chuckled and took my hand into his, looking forward at the line of people ahead of us.

We stood in that line for what felt like hours until we finally emerged on the other side. "Are you hungry?" Edward asked.

"Not really. I ate a lot of food earlier." I said and patted my stomach which was flat.

"Okay…" He trailed off looking around at the various people walking by. Overhead I heard the announcement for our plane to start boarding. "I guess we should go." I said and motioned toward Terminal A. He picked back up our suitcases and took my hand, walking slowly to the plane. The lady checked our tickets and I couldn't help but notice how she looked at Edward, like a piece of meat. I noticed him roll his eyes as he took the ticket from her. She motioned for mine. I gave it to her with a look that said 'don't mess with me.' She sighed and handed me back the voucher. Edward chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

The walk to the plane was long and slow since there was a long line of people ahead of us. Edward sighed and leaned against the wall. "What's happening?" I asked looking up at his face.

"Some lady is having a conniption about her seat." He frowned, obviously listening to the thoughts around us. I sighed, knowing that once he was in his head he was gone. I leaned into his icy body, relaxing.

Before I knew it, Edward was nudging me to move forward. I must have dozed off. He smiled down at me and put his arm around me, nestling me in his arms. We walked onto the plane, found our seats and sat, waiting for everyone to sit down.

After a few minutes the plane took off and we were in the air. I sat looking out the window, enjoying the last remnants of sun. I snuggled closer to Edward's shoulder and closed my eyes, reveling in the wonderful feelings of flying.

"Sleep my love. Sleep." He whispered and with that I was in my own dream of flying.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Was the whole story up to your standards? Did you love it or like it? I hope you didn't hate it! **

**Thanks again to everyone**

**Alex :D**

**\/ Reviews are over all my favorite part of writing! \/**


End file.
